Lost
by Aooiii
Summary: Chapter 1 ; Sakura Kinomoto, daughter of a famous model and archaeologist. Syaoran Li, son of a famous music owner. Together with their friends, they'll solve a problem as they got lost in a city where only people with powers know.


© leSapphire

**Lost, a Card Captor Sakura fanfic**

**Chapter 1, Happiness**

* * *

><p>Sakura: Aoi-chan, I have something for you.<p>

Me: Nani?

Sakura: Strawberries. *grins*

Me: Strawberries? Hontoni? Arigato! *takes strawberries*

Syaoran: How about us? Where is our treat?

Eriol: Yeah, how about my blueberry muffin?

Tomoyo: My, my…

Syaoran & Eriol: What about us? Our treat? Unfair. Food!

Sakura: Tomoyo-chan, DISCLAIMER please.

Aoi: *munching strawberries* *munch munch munch*

Tomoyo: Hai… Aoi-chan doesn't own Card Captor Sakura, even if the world ran out of strawberries. Clamp© does!

* * *

><p><em><strong>April 1 2012, Kinomoto Summer House; Tomoeda City, Japan<strong>_

"Happy Birthday, Sakura-chan!" Sakura's family and friends shouted in unison as Sakura entered the living room.

"HOE?" Sakura just blurted in surprise.

_Kinomoto Sakura. 13 years old. Green eyes, auburn hair. Her family owns to over 20 branches of Forever 21, a clothes and accessory shop, in Japan._

_Background Information:_

_Parents: Kinomoto Fujitaka (father); Kinomoto Nadeshiko (mother); Daidouji Sonomi (aunt); Hiiragizawa Eriol (first cousin)_

"Happy Birthday, Sakura-chan." Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika, Sakura's friends, greeted her and gave their gifts.

_Yanagisawa Naoko. 13 years old. Brown eyes, brown hair. Bookworm and loves super natural._

_Mihara Chiharu. 12 years old. Brown eyes, pinkish-brown hair,. Also known as the "Cheerleading Girl." Loves cheerleading. In a relationship with Takashi._

_Sasaki Rika. 13 years old. Brown eyes, brown hair. Loves to dress._

"Arigato!" Sakura said. Tomoyo grabbed her video camera and started taking videos of Sakura taking her gifts, saying thank you, and the like.

Tomoyo went to Sakura and greeted her, "Happy Birthday, Sakura-chan."

"Arigato, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said and the hugged each other.

_Daidouji Tomoyo. Purple eyes and gray hair. 13 years old. Best friend and second cousin of Sakura. Loves to record Sakura._

"Kinomoto-san," Takashi interrupted them, "happy birthday."

"Oh, Yamazaki-kun. Arigato!" Sakura smiled at him and Takashi gave his gift to Sakura.

_Yamazaki Takashi. 13 years old. Brown eyes, gray hair. Good in lying, but only about educational facts. In a relationship with Chiharu._

"Did you know that…" before Takashi could even finish his sentence, Chiharu went to them and grabbed Takashi out of sight saying, "Hai, hai." (A/N: Yes, yes.)

Sakura and Tomoyo just giggled at the scene.

"Happy birthday, Sakura-chan." A girl with long gray hair and, Sakura's mother, greeted on her back.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked back and saw Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother.

"Ah, Nadeshiko-obasan." Tomoyo greeted her Obasan and bowed.

"Okasan!" Sakura exclaimed and hugged her mother.

_Kinomoto Nadeshiko. 30 years old. Green eyes, gray hair. Popular model. Mother of Sakura and Toya._

A middle-aged man came next and also greeted Sakura.

"Oh, Fujitaka." Nadeshiko greeted her husband, Fujitaka.

"Nadeshiko-san," he said and bowed to his wife, he looked at Sakura next and greeted her, "Happy Birthday, Sakura-san," and gave his gift to Sakura and kissed his forehead.

"Otosan! Arigato!" Sakura replied and hugged his father.

_Kinomoto Fujitaka. 30 years old. Brown eyes, orangey-brown hair. An archeologist and a professor in Towa University._

"Sakura-chan, you let's put your other gifts in the table." Tomoyo suggested to Sakura, seeing that she's already carrying for about 10 big and small gifts.

"Y-Yeah. I think so." Sakura replied looking at the gifts she's holding. She said goodbye to her parents and went to the gifts table. They placed the gifts properly at the table.

Suddenly, a guy about in Sakura's age, came to them and shouting Sakura's name.

The two girls stopped what they're doing and looked on who's calling Sakura.

"Eriol-kun!" Sakura shouted back as she saw the guy coming into view.

Eriol smiled at Sakura and gave her Sakura's gift.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura-chan." Eriol greeted Sakura and hugged his cousin.

_Hiiragizawa Eriol. Dark blue eyes and dark blue hair. 13 years old. Wears glasses. Cousin of Sakura in father side._

"Konnichiwa, Eriol-kun. And arigato." Sakura replied as they parted.

"Konnichiwa." Tomoyo greeted him and bowed.

"Oh, oh, you don't need to bow." Eriol said smiling nervously and making Tomoyo stand straight.

"Ah, I suppose this is your first meeting?" Sakura asked them both. They nodded and Sakura started the introduction.

"Eriol-kun, this is Daidouji Tomoyo. She's my second cousin. Mother side. Tomoyo-chan, this is my first cousin, Hiiragizawa Eriol. Father side." Sakura said pointing to Tomoyo then to Eriol.

"Nice to meet you." Tomoyo looked at Eriol and bowed.

"Nice to meet you, too." Eriol said and bowed back.

"Hai, hai! Now let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry." Sakura invited them holding her two cousins' hands.

"Wait, Sakura-chan! I have something to show you!" Tomoyo exclaimed with dreamy eyes.

"Oh…" Sakura whispered to herself, "Eriol-kun. Gomenasai, but can you just go first? We'll come next." She said to Eriol.

"Sure." Eriol said and nodded.

Tomoyo led Sakura to Tomoyo's room. She opened the door revealing an elegant yet simple green dress with pink flowers. They went inside and in front of the dress.

"Sakura-chan. Please wear this for me and for your birthday. Onegai?" Tomoyo pleaded to Sakura, knowing that she can't just wear the dress without Tomoyo's pleading.

"Er, Tomoyo-chan… don't you think this dress is a little… elegant?" Sakura asked her stuttering looking at the dress.

"Hontoni?" Tomoyo said with a worry look on her face. She immediately went at her study table where laces, cloth, and other knitting objects are scattered. Tomoyo grabbed a scissor and a needle with green thread and said, "I'll fix it!" she removed the dress from the stand and put it carefully in the bed. Sakura looked at her in awe, still not used in her best friend's actions.

Tomoyo was about to begin cutting the dress when Sakura stopped her, "NO! NO, no, no, no, no. the dress is alright. I'll wear it." She said holding the scissors and her hand. She put the scissors back in the tabled and looked at Tomoyo.

"I'll wear it." Sakura repeated.

"Hontoni? Arigato, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo suddenly exclaimed at hugged her best friend. Sakura almost fell down by the impact. She laughed nervously and took the dress. She went to the comfort room to change and went out after 3 minutes.

"I-Is this okay?" Sakura asked shyly at Tomoyo, slightly blushing.

Tomoyo looked at her in surprise, feeling like she saw a goddess. Well, yeah, Sakura is a goddess. She gave her a green flats with pink flower, "W-Wear this…"

Sakura smiled at her. She took the flats and wore it. Tomoyo pushed her in front of the mirror, excited to see Sakura's reaction.

"Wow." Sakura mumbled in surprise, seeing herself in front of the mirror.

"Sakura, aren't you used already in wearing many different clothes. your family owns a clothes and accessory shop? Remember?" Tomoyo asked her suspiciously.

"I… I don't know… I look…"

"Nani?"

"It… it just feels a little different."

"Why? Oh c'mon, spit it out already."

"It's feels so different because it's a dress my best friend personally made ONLY for _me_." Sakura exclaimed fast looking at Tomoyo with a grin. (A/N: Gah, I hate explaining!)

Tomoyo smiled at her with wet eyes.

"Hey, don't cry…" Sakura said seeing that anytime, tears would come out in Tomoyo's eyes.

"I'm just touched…" Tomoyo replied and hugged her friend, best friend, rather, "happy birthday, our little cherry little blossom."

Sakura hugged her back and said. "Wait…" they parted and looked at her evilly, "did you just said _little_?"

Tomoyo nodded and ran out of the room, knowing that Sakura will chase her.

"Tomoyo, wait!" Sakura shouted inside the room and began running after her. She opened the door and closed it hard, almost destroying it.

Sakura stopped running and she could feel her heart pound so fast. _I suppose she's at the party already_. Sakura thought fixing herself. She began to walk formally in the hallway towards the stairs.

She peeked on the party beside the white walls and smiled. She walked into the stairs. Everyone's eyes focused on her while walking at the stairs. Other people about in her age, probably her father's friend's sons and daughters, would just say "Wow" while watching her walk down the stairs.

After to what it seemed like an eternity, (A/N: God, I can't find the right word!) Sakura finally reached the first floor and everyone applauded. She smiled and went to her family.

She saw Toya beside his father. Toya immediately went to her and greeted her, "Happy Birthday, kaiju."

"I'm not a kaiju!" Sakura half-yelled, half-whispered to his brother.

_Kinomoto Toya. Brown eyes and dark brown hair. 20 years old. Sister of Sakura and son of Fujitaka and Nadeshiko. Popular model like his mother._

Sakura was about to step on his brother's foot when their parents stopped them.

Suddenly, a girl with long brown hair with a part of it is braided and a guy with gray hair wearing spectacles.

"Oh, Otosan, Okasan, Yukito and Nakuru-san is already here." Toya said to his parents.

"Ah, such a beautiful woman." His father commented.

"Indeed, and Yukito has grown a lot." His mother agreed.

"Nakuru-san? Tomoyo-chan, do you know her?" Sakura asked Tomoyo, but she just shrugged and said no.

"Okasan, who's _her_?" Sakura asked her mother next.

"You'll know later." Her mother smiled sweetly at her.

"Ah, Sakura-chan!" Yukito blurted when he saw Sakura.

"Yukito-san!" Sakura replied in delight. They hugged each other, and Sakura not wanting to let go, is left hanging in Yukito's neck.

_Tsukishiro Yukito. Brown eyes and gray hair. 20 years old. White as the snow_(A/N: LOL.)_. Wears spectacles._

"Okasan, Otosan. This is Nakuru, Akizuki Nakuru. My… fiancée." Toya said as soon as he went to his family.

Sakura let go of Yukito's neck. She and the others suddenly yelled, "Fiancée?"

"Konnichiwa." The Nakuru-girl said and bowed to them,

_Akizuki Nakuru. Brown eyes and brown hair. 19 years old. Loves to dress._

"K-Konnichiwa. And nice meeting you…" Sakura stuttered and drew out her hand. Nakuru accepted this and said, "Nice meeting you, too. You're Toya's sister, ne?"

Sakura nodded and before she could even speak, Nakuru went pinching her cheeks and saying, "Kawaii!"

Sakura looked at her parents, to Tomoyo and to Yukito, who smiled at her.

"How about getting something to eat?" Toya asked Nakuru, stopping her from harassing Sakura.

"Hai," she looked at Nadeshiko apologetically and said, "Gomenasai. It's just that, your daughter is so cute." She bowed and they started walking.

"Oh, Sakura-chan. Here is your gift." Yukito remembered and handed the gift to Sakura.

"Oh, arigato, Yukito-san," Sakura happily accepted it and smiled at him, "Oh, Otosan, Okasan, can we go to my room for a while?" Sakura asked her parents and they nodded. They went back upstairs to Sakura's room, with Eriol, off course.

"Tsukishiro-san, do you know the details of this marriage?" Nadeshiko asked Yukito, sounding doubtful, "It's not that I'm against in this marriage…" Nadeshiko trailed off.

"Oh, they've been together since Toya went to South Korea." Yukito said remembering what Toya told him; _Actually, I already met her here in Japan. But I don't know, maybe fate made its way to make us meet. She's also actually a model on the company I've been working. _He told Fujitaka and Nadeshiko what he said to him.

"I see," Fujitaka said smiling, "I think Toya already found the love of his life." He chuckled.

Nadeshiko nodded in agreement.

"I guess you're hungry, let's go get some food." Fujitaka invited them. Yukito nodded and went beside Fujitaka, while he held his wife's hand.

* * *

><p>"Come, come!" Sakura excitedly said, pulling her two cousins. Eriol and Tomoyo exchanged glances, then looked at Sakura.<p>

"Here we are!" Sakura said as she burst inside her room with pink walls.

"What… was… that?" Tomoyo asked her panting.

"You don't need to drag us like that, you know." Eriol pointed out, leaning the wall.

"Gomen, gomen. Now, come on inside.' Sakura said apologetically and led her two cousins inside her room.

"So what is it that you're gonna show us?" Tomoyo asked her, fixing her video camera.

"Is it something that important?" Eriol asked next, fixing his tux.

"Since it's my birthday, it doesn't mean that I'm always the one who's receiving…" Sakura said, "You can sit down, you know."

Tomoyo and Eriol sat after realizing that they're standing. Sakura went to her cabinet and opened it. Tomoyo noticed a beautiful pink cherry blossom origami in the coffee table and asked her who gave it.

"Oh… that's from…" Sakura said, getting something inside that cabinet, "that's from Okasan." She closed the cabinet and sat beside them.

"Tomoyo, this is for you…" she said handing out a box wrapped in beautiful purple wrapper, "and this is for you, Eriol-kun." She handed Eriol 3 big boxes wrapped in beautiful blue wrapper.

"Wait—why give us—" Sakura stopped Tomoyo from speaking and whispered, "just open it."

"Sakura-chan, my… thank you… really…" Eriol thanked Sakura after opening the boxes revealing set of books.

Sakura giggled, "Tomoyo, open yours!"

Tomoyo looked at her and opened the box. Revealing a DSLR, Nikon D3100.

"You want to record me, ne? So I bought you a new camera." Sakura smiled at her and, as usual, Tomoyo hugged her best friend or cousin, almost crying.

"H-Hey, don't cry…" Eriol said to her, worried.

Sakura eyed him and giggled, Eriol blushed knowing that Sakura got the message.

Tomoyo and Sakura parted and said her thank you.

"I think it's time for us to get back down there…" Tomoyo finally had the guts to say something.

"I suppose…" Sakura replied looking at her watch.

"Sakura-chan, I'll just put this in my room. Just call me in my room when you're already going." Eriol said picking up the torn wrapper and the books. He left leaving Sakura helping Tomoyo compose herself.

**xoxo**

Sakura and a happy Tomoyo went outside the hallway to call Eriol.

They knocked at Eriol's door and called him. Eriol came out and they went together downstairs.

"Oi, kaiju! It's time for gift-opening!" Toya called Sakura and they went downstairs immediately.

"Oh my God, I'm so excited…" Sakura mumbled to herself happily.

"_Hem, hem_." Fujitaka started, "And now for the gift-opening, let's welcome our birthday celebrant… Miss Kinomoto Sakura." Everyone applauded as Sakura went beside the table.

Sakura asked her father for the microphone and started her thank you speech, "I just wanna say, arigato gozaimasu, for those who came and gave me these awesome and beautiful gifts. May God bless you, arigato." She bowed and gave back the microphone to his father.

"Yosh! So let's start," Fujitaka grabbed carefully a pink-wrapped box and read the message, "Dear Sakura, thanks for being a nice friend and happy birthday. Love, Tomoyo." Everyone clapped as Fujitaka gave the gift to Sakura for her to open.

She opened the box and revealed a beautiful pink dress with a 24k emerald necklace. She looked at Tomoyo and mouthed "Thank you". She gave the dress to the Hotaru, her personal maid, for her to put it inside the room.

"Next… Dear Sakura, thank you for being a nice cousin, and a friend too, to me. Wish you the best and happy birthday. From you cousin, Eriol." He gave another big pink-wrapped box to Sakura.

Sakura opened it, revealing a chocolate-colored violin. Sakura looked bemused and looked at Eriol, she mouthed him "Thanks so much!" Tomoyo glared at Eriol jealously knowing that he made Sakura happier with the gift than her. Eriol noticed this and just smiled to himself.

The gift-opening session lasted for about 1 hour. And so far, Sakura received 82 gifts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>April 1 2012 8PM; Sakura's Room, Kinomoto Summer House, Tomoeda City, Japan<strong>_

"Woah, now how will I use all of this…" Sakura asked herself problematically.

"That's the price of being popular." Tomoyo said laughing.

"By the way, did you like my gift? Fujitaka-ojisan told me that Hotaru, your maid, accidentally broke your violin," Eriol asked her, "so I bought you one." He smiled at Tomoyo who's glaring at him.

"I should've bought you a violin." Tomoyo said guiltily and sighed.

"Hey, it's okay," Sakura patted her best friend's back, "I love the dress, really. And I'll appreciate it more if it's something made by you."

"And sorry… also…" Eriol apologized to Tomoyo.

"Hai…" Tomoyo said and smiled.

Someone knocked on the door and the three put their eyes on it. Fujitaka entered and smiled at them.

"Pack your things now, Sakura-san, Tomoyo-san, and Eriol. Tomorrow is already the start of classes, you need to get ready," Fujitaka said as he walks towards them, "we'll go home soon."

"Hai." Tomoyo and Eriol said in unison.

"Otosan, how about… these?" Sakura asked her father pointing at the gifts.

"We'll just ask Hotaru and the others to pack them." Fujitaka said and Sakura nodded.

Fujitaka left the room and Sakura called Hotaru and the others. Tomoyo and Eriol also left to fix their things.

Hotaru came in with the other maids.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-sama." She greeted along with the other maids.

"Oh, just call me Sakura. Btw, please help me fix these…" Sakura said as she started fixing the gifts, "c'mon. so that we can go home soon, ne?" she looked at them and smiled.

"Sakura-sama said please…" Hotaru mumbled.

Sakura just chuckled and pulled them gently, "Oh, c'mon. It's no big deal."

Hotaru and the others just nodded and help her fix her gifts.

**xoxo**

Sakura, Hotaru and the other maids finished fixing their things and gifts after 30 minutes.

"Faster than I expect," Sakura said, "good job, guys!"

Everyone smiled at what Sakura said and said their thank you-s.

"No, no, no. I should be the one to say thank you. Without you, guys, I can't finish this in 30 minutes," Sakura smiled at them, "now just help me to carry my things downstairs."

As said, they went downstairs carrying Sakura's luggage. She saw that Eriol and Tomoyo are already downstairs, chatting.

When they're already downstairs, Sakura went towards them to join their conversation.

"What took you so long?" Tomoyo asked her frowning.

"You've been there for like hours!" Eriol exclaimed when he noticed that Sakura is there.

"Excuse me, but, blame the people who gave me 80 gifts, you two are exempted." Sakura replied rolling her eyes.

Tomoyo just giggled and Eriol smiled. Fujitaka called them outside the house, telling them that it's time to go home. They asked Hotaru and the others to help them with their things.

_Happy birthday to me. Wish me luck tomorrow._ Sakura thought as they drove away. Sakura fell asleep fast on Eriol's shoulders. Eriol smiled and noticed that Tomoyo's also asleep, head hanging. He motioned her head into his shoulder before he, too, fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh my gosh, 1 day in Sakura's world then one chapter with more than 3, 000 words! And btw, is this ok? I hope it is. _Fate it is_ is currently on hiatus. So yeah, review please! I wanna hear your thoughts and opinions about this chapter.  
>This fanfic is like <em>Gone (by Michael Grant)<em> but it's different. In the book, people above 15 years old disappears, in this fanfic, they'll be lost in a city where people, like _Sam_ and _Astrid_, have powers can enter. :3


End file.
